Conner's and Eleanor's Story
by Ruiva96
Summary: Ela descobre um segredo de familia, ele faz parte dele, têm tudo em comum, mas no fundo diferentes...


Introdução

Nem tudo pode ser como nós imaginamos, um simples conto de fadas como as nossas mães nos contam para nos fazer dormir. Talvez tenha escolhido a opção errada mais do que uma vez, foi simplesmente quando tu apareces-te que tudo parecia começar a mudar, mas os vícios que apanhei fizeram com que não conseguisse parar e por isso fiz com que a pessoa que me amava desaparecesse apenas para me proteger. No dia em que te vi percebi que eras diferente de todos os outros, eras importante. O teu nome podia não estar escrito nos livros que eu gosto de ler, podia não ser cantado nas músicas que gosto de ouvir, podia não estar desenhado nas estrelas para onde gosto de olhar mas depois de tudo ele está escrito no coração que eu gosto de sentir bater, o meu.

Gostavas de ver o sangue escorrer, adoravas a noite, a escuridão tal como eu, mas também gostavas de ver o sol e de sentir o seu calor e agora? Agora desapareces-te…

1ºcapitulo

O frio fazia-se sentir, a chuva caía torrencialmente lá fora e as horas do despertador tocar aproximavam-se cada vez mais. Decidi então levantar-me e ir tomar um banho de água bem quentinha. Apesar de o sono ainda apertar eu não conseguia adormecer, hoje era o primeiro dia de aulas e os meus pais não estavam, a minha mãe teve que ir ao Canadá e o meu pai foi tratar de uns negócios em Portugal e eu tinha ficado na minha pequena casa em Bruges completamente sozinha.

Bruges é das cidades mais pequenas da Bélgica com cerca de 117 mil habitantes. Nada de novo acontecia ninguém de novo chegava tudo era sempre igual.

As oito da manhã chegaram bastante depressa e o autocarro da escola estava prestes a chegar, pus o fato de banho na mochila, arrumei os livros, pus um iogurte e uma sandes de fiambre e queijo para comer depois da piscina e quando estava a acabar de fechar o fecho oiço a buzina do autocarro. Pego nas chaves de casa e saio a correr.

- Bom dia dona Grace. – Disse eu á senhora que conduz o autocarro ali da zona.

Sem que ela tivesse tempo de responder uma voz bastante esganiçada vinda mesmo do fundo do autocarro grita:

- Eleanor, estou aqui. – Heylen era a rapariga mais alegre que eu alguma vez poderia ter conhecido naquela pequena cidade, a rapariga mais extrovertida, uma pessoas em quem se podia confiar, uma rapariga que adorava mexericos e sabia um pouco da vida de toda a gente, uma rapariga que sabia sempre as novidades da escola, a minha melhor amiga.

- Bom dia Heylen. – Disse eu com uma voz ainda meio ensonada.

- Nem imaginas o que eu soube ontem á noite. – Gritou ela aos meus ouvido

- Então que foi desta vez? – Perguntei eu com voz de zangada por ela ter gritado mesmo ali em cima dos meus ouvidos.

Heylen fez uma cara de santinha de forma a que eu percebesse que estava a pedir desculpa, e eu mostrei-lhe um sorriso, assim que fiz isso Heylen aproximou-se mais de mim e sussurrou:

- Chegou uma família nova aqui á cidade, acho que se instalaram mesmo ao pé do rio mas na parte de cima da cidade onde já ninguém vai. Diz-se que são ricos, á um rapaz da nossa idade que por acaso está na nossa turma chama-se Conner Anderson, tem uma irmã que é dois anos mais nova que nós Leah Anderson, o seu pai, Adam Anderson, tem uma cadeia de hotéis divididos por toda a parte do mundo e a mãe Sophy Anderson não faz nada.

- Pessoas novas na cidade que estranho á tanto tempo que ninguém aparecia. – Disse eu com ar bem espantado

- É que podes ter a certeza. Estou ansiosa para ver os betinhos. – Heylen estava mesmo ansiosa, eu sentia uma curiosidade na minha cabeça e um nervosismo na barriga o que era bastante estranho.

Heylen parou de falar no assunto e foi a cantar o caminho todo, e eu não sabendo bem porquê olhava para o vidro do autocarro e pensava como seriam as pessoas novas. Algo não estava correcto, outras famílias já tinham chegado á cidade inclusive a família da Patrícia William. Patrícia, mais conhecida por Amy é a rapariga mais recente do nosso grupo chegou de Portugal á dois anos, o seu pai é inglês mas a mãe é Portuguesa.

Finalmente o autocarro parou. As portas abriram-se e nós saímos. Eu e Heylen éramos da mesma turma e íamos agora ter aula de História, a pior aula que podíamos ter. Quando nos aproximamos um pouco mais do bar, olhamos para a mesa onde nos costumávamos sentar vimos a Amy com o namorado, Henry. Acenamos para que nos vissem e assim que nos viu deu um salto e veio a correr na nossa direcção.

- Heylen, Eleanor que bom ver-vos, já sabem da nova família da cidade?

- Sim já, a Heylen disse-me logo de manhã ela está toda feliz para ver a família nova. – Disse eu a Amy.

Heylen já tinha ido embora a saltitar e a cumprimentar imensas pessoas. Ela conhecia praticamente mais de metade da escola devido á sua alegria e á sua maneira de ser, preocupada, simpática, querida e agora poderia enumerar muitos outros adjectivos mas nunca mais sairíamos daqui.

Olhei para o relógio da escola e faltavam pouco mais de 5 minutos para tocar e nós ainda nem sabíamos onde era a sala. A Amy acabou de comer o pão e assim que meteu o último pedaço para a boca, levantamo-nos e fomos ver onde tinham afixado o horário do 10ºA. As informações que nos deram na secretária são que este estaria afixado no pavilhão do bloco B então dirigimo-nos para lá quando ouvimos o toque estridente da campainha da escola para anunciar que as aulas iriam começar. Como já sabíamos íamos agora ter aula de História com a professora mais "secante" da nossa escola.

- Sala 20, onde estará a sala 20? Eleanor nunca tivemos aulas na sala 20 pois não? – Perguntou Amy já num tom desesperante pois nenhuma de nós encontrava a sala.

- Não, a sala 20 não é aquela que têm um quadro gigante e as cadeiras estam dispostas como numa sala de cinema?

- Sim acho que sim. Está ali a Heylen a sala só pode ser aquela! – assim que acabou de dizer isto, sorriu e com um ou dois pulos já estava na conversa com Heylen.

Antes de me aproximares delas olhei para todo o lado e não vi pessoas novas, nenhuma cara me era desconhecida. É que nem mesmo os caloiros de 7 ano, que os achava novos já tinha visto todos eles lá na cidade.

- Eleanor despacha-te! Queres ter falta? – Gritou Heylen do outro lado do corredor. A professora tinha passado por mim e eu ainda nem tinha dado conta.

- Bom dia a todos. Não estou aqui para brincadeiras, este ano já é muito importante e vocês já não são nenhumas crianças portanto o primeiro a falar sai da sala. Estamos entendidos? – E toda a gente acenou com a cabeça e com as costas bem encostadas á cadeira como se estivessem com medo.

A minha cabeça continuava a dar voltas e voltas como que ansiosa por ver o rapaz novo entrar pela sala. Já imaginava como deveria ser a voz dele, meiga e doce…Meu deus, isto nunca me tinha acontecido. Sacudi a cabeça, uma e outra vez para ver se estas ideias me largavam. Retirei os livros da mochila e poisei-os com cuidado, sobre as pernas. Os pensamentos tinham-me abandonado como por magia mas a impressão na barriga ainda não me tinha abandonado.

- Muito bem hoje vamos começar a falar de…- E o som de alguém a bater á porta abafou por completo as palavras da professora. Era ele só poderia ser ele, agarrei-me com força á minha barriga e o nervosismo apoderou-se de mim, mas afinal o que estava a acontecer eu não o conheço de lado nenhum. – Entre! – a voz de aborrecimento dela fazia-se notar, o pior que podíamos fazer era interrompe-la.

- Peço imensa desculpa pelo atraso mas só agora é que me consegui despachar da secretaria. Eu sou o Conner o novo rapaz da cidade. – A voz dele alcançou os meus ouvidos e era tal e qual como tinha imaginado, calma, doce, educada, bonita. E assim que olho para trás para olhar para ele vejo algo a passar por mim, ele tinha acabado de descer as escadas para entregar uma folha á professora. – Aqui estão as cadeiras que já fiz relativamente á disciplina de história e também todas aquelas que me faltam fazer.

- Mas vais fazer todas as disciplinas que se referem á história? – Perguntou a professora com um ar espantado mas no fundo deliciado.

- Claro. Tenho a certeza que ainda me falta muito para aprender. – E finalizou a frase com um sorriso que é capaz de deixar qualquer uma caidinha.

- Concordo plenamente contigo, a história tem sempre muito para nos ensinar.

Em menos de vinte minutos Conner tinha conseguido cativar a professora como nenhum outro aluno tinha feito.

- Senta-te ali perto da Eleanor, tenho a certeza que ela é a aluna indicada para te ajudar em tudo o que precisares. – Disse a professora apontando para mim e fazendo-me ficar nervosa, corada e muito envergonhada.

Eu era caracterizada como a bem comportada, fazia sempre tudo o que os professores mandavam, não conversava nas aulas pois acho que isso é uma grande parvoíce, ter uma negativa era completamente impensável e faltar às aulas só se fosse para ir ao médico. Sentava-me sempre o mais perto possível da professora mas desta vez uma outra turma que tinha aula connosco adiantou-se e ocupou as filas da frente o que me obrigou a vir muito cá para trás.

Foi então, quando comecei a velo vir até mim que o meu coração disparou, Conner era simplesmente o rapaz mais bonito que alguma vira, alto com o cabelo castanho claro e despenteado, olhos castanhos a fugir para a cor de mel, parecia um autêntico modelo daqueles que pensamos que apenas existem nas revistas.

- Bom dia, sou o Conner Anderson é um prazer conhecer-te. – O sorriso dele é encantador, os dentes dele são muito direitinhos e os lábios são carnudos mas não exageradamente carnudos são perfeitos, com formas completamente definidas.

- Olá, chamo-me Eleanor. E aviso já que se vens para ao pé de mim é par ficares calado quero concentrar-me! – Não sei o que me deu, a forma como falei com o Conner, cuspia agressividade por todas as sílabas que constituíam as minhas palavras.

- Está bem, percebi a mensagem. – Conner tinha ficado com um ar desapontado como se já me conhecesse á muito tempo e como se me tivesse perdido por qualquer zanga que não fazia sentido.

Não fui capaz de lhe dirigir nem mais uma palavra mas saberia que teria que lhe pedir desculpa mas só no fim da aula. O tempo parecia estar mesmo contra mim, ia cada vez mais devagar os únicos que respondiam às perguntas da professora era eu e o Conner e sempre que ele falava ouviam-se suspiros de todas as raparigas que estavam na sala e muitas vezes até da professora que depois entre tosse fingida tentava disfarçar.

Foi quando pus o dedo no ar para responder a mais uma pergunta que Conner também pôs e os nossos dedos tocaram-se, assim que senti o toque baixei a mão com rapidez e ele sorriu como que a gozar comigo. Senti as faces da minha cara corarem bastante e foi aí que o sorriso dele começou a alargar e com agilidade pôs os livros dentro da mochila que trazia e assim que acabou de fechar o fecho ouve-se o toque da campainha este acalma-me e faz eco dentro da sala ele levanta-se com elegância e sai.

Fiquei perplexa a olhar para ele e só depois me lembrei do pedido de desculpas que tenho a fazer arrumei as minhas coisas á pressa levantei-me com descuido e quase que ia caindo mas ainda o consegui apanhar:

- Conner! Espera! – Gritei eu do fundo do corredor com esperanças de que ele me ouvisse. E a minha cara de desapontada deu lugar a um sorriso quando vejo Conner virar-se na minha direcção e esperar para que chegasse até ele. Fui contra quase toda a gente ia caindo uma 5 vezes e toda a gente me dizia " trapalhona Eleanor", "cuidado pequenina" diziam aqueles que eram um ano mais velho que eu só para gozar com a minha altura pois não era normal uma rapariga de 10º ano medir um metro e sessenta enquanto que, todos os outros mediam mais de um metro e setenta. – Conner obrigada por teres esperado. – O sorriso dele era fantástico.

- Estava a ver que caias enquanto tentavas chegar a mim, queres-me dizer alguma coisa Eleanor? – Disse ele gozando com o meu estilo de trapalhona.

- Sim queria pedir-te desculpa por ter sido agressiva na aula, eu não percebi porque te respondi assim. Desculpa Conner não sei que se passou. – Fiz o meu ar de " cãozinho abandonado" para que fosse ainda mais evidente que estava arrependida.

- Não sei porque me falas-te assim, apenas queria ser simpático contigo e tu trataste-me mesmo mal. Mas até entendo não me conheces de lado nenhum.

- Mas nem tem nada a ver com isso, eu apreciei muito a tua atitude mas não sei mesmo porque respondi assim. – Agora mais do que tudo, queria que Conner me perdoasse.

- Não te preocupes, todos temos momentos maus não é? Eu perdoo-te pequenina. – Acabou de falar e acariciou-me a cara com muito cuidado. O que me fez imediatamente sorrir.

- Conner, posso pedir-te um favor? – E começamos a caminhar em direcção á porta do outro bloco onde iríamos ter agora aula de ciências.

- Claro diz.

- Não me chames pequenina, eu já tenho problemas suficientes com a minha altura.

- Ah mas não tenhas fica-te bem essa altura, dá-te um ar simpático e até faz com que me sinta no dever de te proteger como se fosses de vidro e a qualquer momento te pudesses partir. – A expressão que adoptou a cara dele era definitivamente de preocupação.

- Que estranho nem nos conhecemos e já te preocupas comigo isso é mesmo teu? Ou é apenas para copiares os meus apontamentos. – E assim que acabei sorri-lhe.

- Fazes-me rir Eleanor, sabes mudo muitas vezes de cidade devido ao emprego do meu pai, ele tem muitos hotéis espalhados por todo o mundo e nunca faço amizades normalmente passava os intervalos e o resto do tempo com a Leah a minha irmã. Nunca fui muito simpático para com as pessoa, sempre fui bastante frio. Mas não sei porque assim que entrei naquela sala senti que algo de diferente estava ali, o meu coração começou a bater tão depressa que tu nem imaginas, e assim que te vi senti que tu eras a causa de tanto nervosismo. E não, não quero copiar os teus apontamentos tu é que ainda vais suplicar-me para que te dê os meus.

E então começamo-nos a rir os dois ao mesmo tempo. Conner era muito simpático tal como Leah, a sua irmã eram ambos


End file.
